


Blue Skies

by Ludicrous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel (Supernatural) Cooks, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot Twists, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Teacher Charlie Bradbury, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludicrous/pseuds/Ludicrous
Summary: Based on a song by Ella Fitzgerald.When Dean wakes up next to Cas without remembering anything about the last twelve months (including his relationship with Castiel), Cas and him struggle to recreate what they once had.But is everything Castiel told Dean real?





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is something I've been writing for a few months now, and I really hope you'll like it!

_"Dean !"_

Dean opens his eyes. And panicks instantly. The yellowish ceiling of the motel somehow turned pristine white during the night. And his gun isn't under the pillow. In fact, Dean isn't sleeping on the weird-shaped pillow of yesterday. Or in the motel where he fell asleep next to Sam.

He's in a real bedroom, in a king-sized bed, wearing actual pajamas, and smelling honey, which would be great if he could remember how he got there.

This must be another trick from the angels. These dickheads separated Dean from Sam, then put Dean in a room, left to rot in there until he says 'yes'. Well, these dicks can always wait, because Dean is going to get out of here.

"Sam?" He whispers with a raspy voice, hoping against hope that Sam will appear out of thin air. "Sammy?"

He gets no answer. 

Dean hears noise nearby, followed by footsteps. Not angels, then. These assbuts would have teleported their fluffy asses right in front of him.

He still hides in the closet, letting the door ajar so he can kill whatever-it-is-that-attacked-him-this-time. Thankfully enough, he finds a gun under some coats. His attackers aren't very bright, it's gonna be easy.

"Dean, you there?"

Dean lowers the gun. The fear he had felt building in his belly disappears all at once. He exhales softly. He recognises this voice. This is no stranger.

"Cas?"

He steps out of the closet, hears a little gasp. He turns towards Castiel... except that it doesn't look like his nerdy little angel.

It has the same hair, the same body; hell, maybe it's the same vessel, but it's not him. Because Cas would never walk around wearing nothing but boxers, even long weird ones. He always wears at least five layers of clothes that don't fit, including his usual suit. And his trenchcoat, of course, which Dean finds oddly endearing. But he will never admit that to anyone, especially to a fake Cas.

"What are you? What did you do to Cas?"

For a monster, the thing is incredibly slow. It only sighs, slowly. Its shoulders crumple a bit, as if Dean has just failed whatever-test this thing prepared for him.

"Where is Sammy? Did you take him too?"

It sighs again, and this time Dean runs and lands on it, sending it to the ground. If he has to kill the son of a bitch, he'll do it in a few seconds. He just needs to learn where Sam is.

"Oof ! Dean, could you calm down a bit?"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do ! Explain !" Dean shakes the gun in front of what really looks like Castiel's face.

The thing holds its hands in surrender. Its eyes look pleading. Not at all like Cas's. They are just big and blue, even if they are the bluest blue Dean has ever seen.

Cas's are two stars colliding. It's a whole universe creating and destroying itself before you. It looks like the infinite sky, and nothing like that at the same time. 

Cas's eyes are beautiful.

"... the only one who could destroy him. You went to Heaven and you met Joshua, who told you what you needed to know to get rid of Lucifer. But when he lost his powers as an angel, it affected Sam and you because you were only human."

This is fucked up. Dean has visibly gone mad. Because in this story, he let Sammy get hurt. This... this isn't possible. This fake Castiel must be lying. Maybe it's a demon possessing Jimmy...

"What do you mean? Is Sam alright?" Dean snaps. He doesn't care anymore. This is not his friend, he doesn't deserve his sympathy.

"He's alright, now. He got back to law school. It has been almost a year now."

That long? If this thing isn't lying, then how come Dean doesn't remember any of this happening?

"And why aren't you celebrating the end of your mission on Earth with your angel friends?"

"I'm human now. The other angels left Earth for good. Apparently, your planet is no longer entertaining without the prospect of a good Apocalypse at the ready. I'm the, the only one left."

The fake Castiel seems broken. With his face so close to his, Dean can see the tears forming in his eyes. A demon would never do that, it would have killed Dean like the sonuvabitch it is. This is Castiel, as weird as it may seem.

Dean looks at him more closely. His eyes don't have the same breathtaking shade because they are human. Plain blue. But they still are big and innocent. He has stubble, which makes him look too much like the 2014 version of Cas. 

And Cas's mysterious aura, this magnetic force always surrounding him, it's gone. Dean had gotten used to the way he couldn't keep his eyes off the little angel. But it's gone. The Cas in front of him is just a man. And he's crying silently.

"How can I forget a whole year of my life?"

"When Lucifer's grace left him, everyone was pretty... shaken up. You lost your memories that day, and the lapses happen regularly ever since."

"How often?"

"Every other day."

"Better start calling me Dory now, huh?"

Fake Castiel forces out a laugh. It sounds weird. Cas never laughed at his jokes. He looked at him and smiled shyly, or he furrowed his brow adorably if he didn't "understand the reference". Dean can't help smiling when he recalls Cas's face.

Fake Castiel is looking at him with adoration. Dean hurriedly gets up. He's uncomfortable, with a Castiel he doesn't know looking at him _That_ way.

That's when Dean realizes something. He woke up in a double bed, wearing only pajamas. He didn't see the rest of the house, but he's pretty sure there isn't another bedroom. 

"Uh, Cas...tiel?"

The nickname doesn't belong to this weird version. Dean can't start calling this... man _Cas_. It would only confuse his brain more.

Fake Castiel is getting up too. He's looking at Dean cautiously. There must have been something in his tone. That or fake Castiel had to deal with memory impaired him one too many times.

"Yes?"

"Are we... did we... " Dean waves his hand in the air, hoping that this Castiel will understand what he means. With a bit of luck he's not as clueless as Cas.

Fake Castiel frowns for a moment, then he seems to remember something.

"Oh ! Oh no, we are not "romantically involved"." He uses the air quotes in the air. It's stupidly good to see him doing that. He looks like the Castiel Dean knows.

"Good, good." Dean answers absently. He's busy looking at the bedhair Castiel is sporting. It looks good on him, this dishevelled look. 

"Okay Joey, let's concentrate." Dean says, more to himself than anything. "Where are we?"

"My name is Castiel, Dean. And we're on Earth."

Dean glares at him, raising one eyebrow. Fake Castiel apparently kept all the cluelessness.

"Oh! We are in a house. Our house."

"So what? We moved in together? Why?"

It apparently was the wrong thing to say. Fake Castiel takes a step back. He seems upset. It doesn't show in his body language, except for the little furrowing of his brow that Dean is used to notice.

"If you do not wish to pursue this arrangement, I can move out."

Dean doesn't answer. He doesn't want to feel fucked up and mad anymore, but being alone isn't going to help with that. At least this Castiel cares enough about him to make him remember every single time.

"No... it's, it's okay."

Fake Castiel visibly relaxes.This time, Dean said the right thing.

"Come, breakfast is ready."

Dean doesn't have to be asked twice.


End file.
